Her Lost Memories
by UeharaSakura
Summary: Years after having memories about his girlfriend who's kidnapped, Hitsugaya Toushiro surprised when he see his girlfriend once more. But, she completely have no memories about their relationship and about her friends. What will Toushiro do to regain his beloved's memories? Can she regain her memories? /Toushiro x Reika(OC)/ R
1. Her Return

**Ohayou!**

**This is just a prologue and the it's short... I have re-write this ans changed my OC name from Ayase Haruka to Ayase Reika so don't get confused okay.. if you want to know more about my OC just look on my profile and you'll find it! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS! ANYWAY... ENJOY!**

**Warning: **Definitely has an OCC character

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its Characters, nu-uh. BUT! I own my OC and the Plot!

* * *

_Memories/__**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talk

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Her Return**

...

The memories of the terrible incident keep replaying over and over again in his mind. The time when the girl he had fallen in love with, kidnapped by his enemy, Karasuma Kurama. She was the only girl who can melt his heart, the one who can keep up with his attitude, the one who'll always smile even when he's mad and his true love. He regretted the thing that he does to her, yelling that he hated her just because a small argument and misunderstood between them.

He wishes that he can see her, hear her voice, her laughter, and to feel her love. None of this would happen if he wasn't stupid enough to yell at her. It was already years too late to regret things... Now, she was gone, away from him forever.

...

"Taichou! Mou! Taichou!"

A white haired man with his captain's _haori_, snapped out from his thought, blinking his turquoise eves several times before looking up to the woman in front of him, who's pouting and looked at him with an annoyed looks on her face.

"Hello! Taichou! Are you in there? Can you hear me?" Rangiku ask while waving her hand in front of the young Captain's face

"What is it, Matsumoto?" Toushiro asked after regaining his posture

"Geez.." She sighed

"I said that, Kusajishi Fukutaichou told me that Yamamoto Sotaichou was waiting for you in his office" Rangiku said

"Sotaichou?" He asks blankly

"Yes!" She sighed again

"What's up with you these days? You've been spacing out since this morning. What's the thing that has bothered you, Taichou?" Rangiku continue

"It's none of your concern, Matsumoto" Toushiro said before putting his pen down.

"Aw! Come on! Tell me!" Rangiku said

"No, Matsumoto. Stop bothering me"

"Please!" She begged

"Fine, I'll tell you but keep it quiet" Toushiro said as Rangiku nodded

"Well? What is it?" She asks

"I was just has been thinking about _her_" Toushiro said

"Her?" Rangiku ask while blinking in confusion

"Reika" he said

"Rei-chan...? Oh Taichou... I'm so sorry... I know that you miss her so much, we all do... She was a wonderful girl... We all love her so much" Rangiku eyes softens

"This is all my faults... I should have listened to her... She was in pain because of me." Toushiro said weakly before bowing his head

"Taichou! Taichou!" Rangiku said as she lifts Toushiro face

"No one blames you! It was her decision! It's not your faults!" Rangiku said

He sighed and release Rangiku hand from his face before getting up from his desk. Rangiku stares at him with a pitiful look on her face.

"I'll go to Yamamoto Sotaichou" He said before closing the door

'_Rei-chan... If only you knew how Taichou felt after your disappearance... He's a mess, Rei-chan... Hope you'll come back, we miss you' _Rangiku sadly thought

* * *

Toushiro slowly waited as the Captain-Commander office's door opened and walks into the room. He walks towards Yamamoto's seat and bowed a little.

"Sorry for the wait, Yamamoto Sotaichou. Is there anything I can do for you?" Toushiro ask

"Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro... I want you to go to the Senkaimon's gate. Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia and Orihime Inoue will come here with a Shinigami. Be there in a few hours" Yamamoto ordered

"May I know who's this Shinigami that you're talking about?" Toushiro ask

"I won't give you further information, Hitsugaya Taichou" Yamamoto replied

"I understood..." Toushiro said before walking out of the Captain-Commander's office and continue to walk towards his office _'I wonder who's this Shinigami...' _Toushiro thought

* * *

Toushiro and Rangiku was standing in front of the Senkaimon's gate. Rangiku turned towards her Captain and dramatically ask

"Taichou! Who are we waiting for?!"

"Shut up, Matsumoto" Toushiro said while leaning to the wall near him

"Demo! I'm tired! We've been standing in here for an hour and looks like a total idiot!" Rangiku whined

"You're the total idiot, Matsumoto" Toushiro muttered

"You're so mean, Taichou!" Rangiku whined again

"Shut up" Toushiro sighed

"Can't you just tell me? who are we waiting for?" She ask

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Orihime Inoue and someone" Toushiro said

"Eh? Ichigo?! Why did he, Rukia and Inoue come to here? More importantly, since when did they get a special welcome from us?!" Rangiku yelled

"Just shut up, Matsumoto. You gave a headache" Toushiro said

**Toushiro's POV:**

I see the Senkaimon's gate slowly opened from outside as Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, and Orihime Inoue walks into Soul Society with frown plastered on their face. What's wrong with them?. I see another Shinigami behind Kurosaki and squinted my eyes trying to see the Shinigami. I assume it was a girl because I see long blonde hair. I turned again to Kurosaki and his friend, I still didn't see any sign of happiness, just a pitiful face, even Orihime Inoue's looks painful.

"Please, come here" I heard Orihime said while turning towards Kurosaki and the girl slowly walks towards her. I heard Matsumoto gasped and look over to the girl. I felt my breath hitched and my eyes widen in horror while my body goes numb. There she is... my long-lost girlfriend... Ayase Reika, her hand was gripping Orihime's shirt. I felt Matsumoto moved beside me before running towards Inoue

"Rei-chan!" Matsumoto yelled

"Oh my god! It is you! But how?!" Matsumoto ask again before hugging her. I see Reika shown nothing in her face as she looks at Matsumoto with a confuse looks. I see Orihime slowly parting Matsumoto from Reika. Matsumoto frowned when Reika ask;

"Oe-chan... Who is she?" She ask innocently

"What do you mean by that, Rei-chan?! It's not the time to joke around!" Matsumoto forcing to laugh.

"Rangiku-san..." Kurosaki said before parting Matsumoto again from the blonde. I see Matsumoto fell on her knees and cried. Kurosaki slowly turned to me and sighed

"Toushiro..."

No... it can't be...

"I'm so sorry..."

Stop it I said!

"I don' want to say this..."

Stop it!

"But Reika..."

Shut up , I say!

"She suffers an amnesia"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Yeah, it's random... Keep on reading this so you won't gen confused! and I have fixed and re-write it! Any question?Just Pm or REVIEW THIS! LOVE YA ALL SO MUCH! JA NE! SEE YA ALL LATER!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou!**

**Okay I fixed it... so please enjoy this okay!**

**Warning: **Definitely has an OCC character

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its Characters, nu-uh. BUT! I own my OC and the Plot!

* * *

_Memories/__**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talk

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_**=.=**_

_His turquoise eyes widen in horror at the sight of the blonde haired girl above him. Her violet eyes were soft and filled with love, guilt, sadness and pain, but he can't see any trace of regrets on her lavender eyes. Her delicate hand was holding the piercing swords, preventing that horrible thing to touch her beloved white-haired boy below her. A beautiful smile manages to grace up to her pale features before some tears fall through her rosy cheeks and her lip trembles._

_The stoic 10th Division's Captain stares at her in disbelief as his heart shattered as he watches his beloved 8th Division's Vice-Captain smiles softly while holding her sobs with some blood dripping through her rosy lips. His trembling hand reaches up to wipe her tears. She painfully leaned down and give him a soft kiss on his lips and he can taste her blood. Before he can say anything to her, a man named Kurama, laughed before kidnapping her. Fate was cruel, really, really cruel._

_**=.=**_

Kurosaki Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku, Ayase Reika and Hitsugaya Toushiro, silently stares at each other while sitting in Toushiro's office. The 10th Division's Captain sighed while running his finger through her white spiky hair before burying his face on his hand. Rangiku however, sat beside him while rubbing his back to comfort for the past 5 minutes. Ichigo sighed and looks up the blonde haired girl.

"Reika..." Ichigo said

"H-hai?" She asks, blinking

"Can you remember any of us?" He asks

"I-I'm sorry... I can't" She shakes her head

"I see... More importantly, can you remember Hitsugaya Toushiro?" Ichigo asks, obviously trying to help Toushiro. The name sounded so familiar to her as some memories hit her while some blur memories started to appear in her mind

"_**Mou! Shiro-kun! Please walk faster! We're gonna be late if you walk like that!"**_

"_**Mou! Shi-chan! How could you?! You're so mean!"**_

"_**Ne, ne, Shiro-kun! Let's go to the spring festival together! It'll be fun!"**_

"_**Shi-chan! Don't overwork yourself with that paperwork of yours! Why don't you join me to watch the Cherry Blossom tree? It's so beautiful!" **_

"_**Mou... I'm your girlfriend, right?! Isn't it okay to call you Shiro-kun or Shi-chan?!"**_

"_**Eh? So... I can call you anything if I'm a Taichou like you, Hana-chan, Take-kun and the other Taichou?" **_

"_**Yosh! It's settled! I'll definitely work hard so I can be a Taichou just like you!"**_

"_**Whoa! Shi-chan... You've lots of paper work to do! Let me help you!"**_

"_**I'm so lucky that I have Chi-chan, Kia-chan, Take-kun, Ran-chan, Ren-chan, Ikka-kun, Yumi-chan, Hana-chan, Yamamoto-jiji, Ichi-kun and the other especially you to be here beside me! I love you all so much! And because of that, I'll definitely protect you all no matter what it takes!"**_

"_**Ne, ne! Shiro-kun! Did you know that Yamamoto-jiji said that he'll help me with my training?!"**_

"_**I love you so, so much, Shiro-kun!"**_

"S-Shiro...-kun?" She said slowly before blinking several times as everyone's eyes widen and Toushiro uncovered his face while Rangiku sat up abruptly and leaned her face towards her.

"You remember?!" She asks eagerly

"I-i... I don't know for sure, It's just... Ugh! I can't seem to remember it any further than that! There's still something but it's so blur and I can't see it!" Reika said while clutching her head

"Calm down, Rei-chan! Don't hurt yourself!" Rukia said while hugging the petite girl

"I-I'm terribly sorry everyone" She stuttered

"It's okay' Toushiro said before getting up

"Eh? Taichou? Where are you going?!" Rangiku ask when she sees her Captain walking towards the door

"Come on. We're going to Unohana's" He said before continuing to walk as the rest of them follows him

Toushiro gritted his teeth while gripping his hakama with anger. Some flashback began to come to him

"_**Calm down, Reika. We're not going to be late. So, slow down a little"**_

"_**That's Hitsugaya Taichou to you"**_

"_**Sorry, Reika, I have lots paperworks to do. But I promise next time, I'll definitely come with you"**_

"_**I'm busy, Reika. Maybe next time"**_

"_**Even if you're my girlfriend, you're still a Fukutaichou and I'm a Taichou, it's inappropriate to call a Taichou by their names in front of the other Taichou including 'Shiro-kun' and 'Shi-chan'."**_

"_**Of course you can"**_

"_**Don't overwork yourself and get some rest as much as you can, okay?"**_

"_**No Reika, You don't have to sit down here with me while helping me with my paper works. Didn't you've something to do, like helping Shunsui, playing with Kusajishi, or training with Sotaichou, Ayasegawa, Madarame or Zaraki?"**_

"_**It's my job to protect you with my life, not otherwise" **_

"_**Really? It's good to hear that"**_

"_**Aa, I love you too"**_

* * *

"So? How is she?" Toushiro ask when Unohana finished her check up on Reika. Everyone looked at her in curiosity, I really meant everyone, someone like Ikkaku, Yachiru , Yumichika and the other people who close to her.

"I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya Taichou... But, Rei-chan's memories seems to have a seal on it and I can't break through it. We've to work together if you really want her to regain her memories. I see a hole appeared on the seal, so she can remember something but only a blur, but we can push it out if we work together like I said before" Unohana said as everyone looked over to the petite blonde haired girl who's sitting on the edge of the bed while swaying her feet back and forward repeatedly. She slowly looks up and give them an innocent looks

"Anyway Rei-chan... I'm Unohana Retsu, Taichou of the 4th Division. You were one of my seated officers, and used to help me to gather some orbs or learning something about medical from me. And you successfully surpassed me in 2 years learning with me. You used to call me Hana-chan" Unohana explain as the girl nodded

"Now... Who want to introduce yourself to her?" Unohana ask

"Me first, me first!" Rangiku yelled eagerly as Unohana nodded

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku! Fukutaichou of the 10th Division! You were our partner and you're my bestest friend! When you were the 3rd seat of the 10th Division, we use to goof around and after a mission we'll go to a hot spring, when I didn't do my paperwork, you finished it for me! You used to call me Ran-chan!" Rangiku said excitedly

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you know me, the substitute Shinigami, you always helped me a lot and always defend me a lot too. You used to call me Kurosaki-kun, Ichi-kun and even nii-chan" Ichigo said before leaning to the wall

"Hey ya, Kaa-chan! My name is Kusajishi Yachiru, Fukutaichou of the 11th Division! You used to play with me and always took care of me when Ken-chan has gone on a mission without me, you're like a mother to me so I call you Kaa-chan! You used to call me Chi-chan and Ruu-chan!" Yachiru said happily while grinning widely

"The name is Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat of the 11th Division and this is Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5th seat of the 11th Division! The three of us, used to train together and beat up each other. You used to call me Ikka-kun and you used to call him... Yumi...-chan!" Ikkaku said while laughing when mentioning Yumichika nickname as Yumichika sighed and the others laughed with him

"Abarai Renji, Fukutaichou of the 6th Division. You've always come to my Division to help me with my paperwork when you have some free time and you used to go on a Special Mission Assignment with me and Rukia. You used to call me Ren-chan or Ji-kun" Renji mumbles his nicknames as everyone chuckled

"Hey, Rei-chan. I'm Ukitake Jūshirō, Captain of the 13th Division. I've always invited you to have some tea in my Barracks in the evening while you told me about your day or your love live. You made the bestest tea ever! You're like a daughter to me. You used to call me Take-kun or Juu-kun" Ukitake said, winking at Toushirō when he mentioned about Reika and Toushiro's love live as the Captain of the 10th Division's face turned into a deep red while everyone laughed

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, Fukutaichou of the 13th Division. You and I used to prank Ichigo and bullied him... We do some stuff... And you're always forced me to come for some tea in Ukitake Taichou's office... You used to call me Ruu-chan or Kia-chan" Rukia finished as Ichigo's brow twitched in annoyance

"So, it was you who's always playing some pranks on me!" He yelled while pointing at Rukia and glaring at her

"You didn't know?" Rukia asks sarcastically while rolling her eyes as Ichigo's vein appeared on his forehead

"Okay then... No fighting, please... Who's next?" Unohana interrupted

"Taichou! You're next!" Rangiku yelled as Toushiro sighed in annoyance

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Captain of the 10th Division... I was known by everyone as your... Boyfriend. You can always read my mind and always smiling even when you're in trouble... And I think that's weird, but that's why I... Love... You... You love the Cherry Blossom field in here. You used to call me Shi-chan and Shiro-kun" Toushiro said, blushing madly while hiding his face in his hand

"Aw~ That's so sweet~" Everyone cooed

"Shut it" He growled

Suddenly a Hell Butterfly came into the room as everyone turned towards it.

"_**To all the Taichou, please come to the Taichous' Assembly Hall... Including Ayase Reika, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika"**_

"Reika, Madarame and Ayasegawa too? But why?" Toushiro ask

"There's probably some important announcement" Ukitake sighed

"Well... If it's in that case... Come on Rei-chan" Unohana said while grabbing the petite girl's hand

"Hai" She nodded before turning to the rest of them

"See you guys... Later?" Reika asks

"Sure!" Rangiku said before waving her hand

"Ja ne!" Rangiku and Yachiru yelled when Toushiro, Reika, Unohana, Ukitake, Yumichika and Ikkaku walks out from the door.

After they walk into the Captains'Assembly Hall, Ukitake, Unohana, and Toushiro walks towards their own place while Reika, Yumichika and Ikkaku kneel down and bowing their head. Yamamoto cleared his throat and sighed

"You can stand up... I will start today's meeting..." He paused as Reika, Ikkaku and Yumichika stood up

"Let's start with the announcement... The Central 46 has decided that Shunsui Kyōraku's promoted to be the Co-Captain of the 1st Division and Ayase Reika would be in charge of the 8th Division since you were the Fukutaichou and you'll be the caretaker, supervisor or temporary Taichou of the 3rd Division. And for Madarame Ikkaku, you'll be the Fukutaichou of the 8th Division while Ayasegawa Yumichika'll be the 3rd seat." Yamamoto finished as the four of them just can nod in agreement

Shunsui sighed and took off his _haori_ before walking towards the blonde haired girl. He handed her his _haori _and smiled

"Here, you'll be a great Taichou, Reika-chan" He said while ruffling her hair

"A-arigatou!" She said, blushing. Shunsui smiled again before walking off to receive his new _haori_. Reika smiled as she took off her Fukutaichou's armband and give the armband to Ikkaku. They smiled at each other as Reika put on her _haori _and Ikkaku put on his Fukutaichou's armband

"One more thing, Hitsugaya Taichou... You're in charge of protecting Ayase Reika from any danger and don't let your guards down. To all Taichou, we've to be careful, _he _might come back anytime soon, so be prepare... That's all I can say" Yamamoto said

"That's all for today... You all dismissed" Yamamoto added as all of the Captain walks out from the room. Ukitake and Unohana slowly walks towards Reika's side and Ukitake grinned at her

"Okay, that was totally unexpected" Ukitake said

"Agreed" Unohana nodded

"Anyway, congrats Rei-chan, I mean Ayase Taichou" Ukitake winked and Reika blushed

"Stop it Ukitake Taichou... She's embarrassed" Unohana said

"Hai, hai" Ukitake grinned

"Oh.. And I want to congratulate you too, Reika-chan" Unohana said

"Arigatou, both of you" Reika smiled. Unohana and Ukitake nodded before turning around just to see Toushiro walking towards them. They looked at each other and nodded

"Rei-chan, I have something to do, so I'll see you some other time, okay?" Unohana said softly

"Sure, Hana-chan.. Ja ne" Reika smiles before Unohana walks away

"Me too! I have some paperworks to do! If you need anything, just tell me, okay? And don't forget to come to my Barracks for some tea! We haven't seen each other for a long time and I miss your delicious tea! You can come any day! But just in the evening, okay?" Ukitake asks

"I do love to, thanks... Take-kun. Ja ne" Reika said while waving her hand when Ukitake walks off. Toushiro finally arrived as she blushed

"H-Hitsugaya Taichou" She stuttered

"Don't call me that" Toushiro glared as she shivered in fear. Toushiro quickly stop glaring when he sees her shaking

"I'm sorry" He lowered his head as Reika's eyes soften

"It's okay... Shiro-kun" Reika said as Toushiro's eyes wide

"Reika..." He stated

"I know that you've a hard time when I'm not in here... But I'm here aren't I?" She smiled

"Thank you... Reika" Toushiro said

"Rei! I mean Ayase Taichou!" A voice yelled from the distance before Ikkaku and Yumichika walks towards them

"Hai?" Reika asks

"What were you two doing?" Ikkaku asked while smirking down at Toushiro

"I-it's not like that, baka" Toushiro blushed

"Oh, really?" Yumichika teased

"Shut up, Ayasegawa, Madarame, or I'll kill you" Toushiro glared as the two-man sweat dropped and shut their mouth. Reika blinking in confuse, wondering about what were they talking about

"Anyway Taichou, we must go to our new Barracks" Ikkaku said

"Eh? Now?" She asks

"Yes" Yumichika nodded

"Okay then... Do you want to come Shiro-kun?" She asks

"Sure" He nodded before they walk off

"Eh? She is a Gaki?!"

"She looks so weak!"

"Yeah! Why had they even chosen her?!"

"Is she even capable to be a Taichou?"

The seated officer of the 8th Division started to comment on the new petite Captain. Toushiro growled as he looks at Reika who's have a watery eyes before snapping his head towards the seated officers and walks towards Reika's front.

"Shut up!" He yelled as all the seated officers turned to him

"Don't you dare insult Rei-chan!" Yumichika yelled

"Yeah! Rei is a nice girl!" Ikkaku yelled too

"She might look like a little girl, but she's not weak!" Toushiro added as Reika's eyes widen before a memory starts to leak out, instead of her voice, it was a Toushiro's voice

"_**Don't you judge her!"**_

"_**Don't worry, you're not weak at all" **_

"_**She is not weak, dammit!"**_

"_**Don't listen to what did those bastards said to you... Just listen to your heart and be yourself"**_

"_**You're strong in your own way"**_

"_**Don't you dare hurt her or even try to make her cry!"**_

"_**She is strong and you know it! You just didn't want to admit it!"**_

"_**Don't make fun of her, you bastard!"**_

"_**Make her cry and you'll pay for it"**_

Reika slowly wiped her tears and smiles up to her friend. Slowly she walks towards the crowd and smiles softly

"I Ayase Reika as the new Taichou of the 8th Division, want to apologize for being weak, but I'll try my best to be a good Taichou as you pleased and I promise that I'll protect you all with my life... Please accept me" She said before bowing

"S-she is Ayase Fukutaichou?!"

"She's our missing Fukutaichou!"

"Eh? No wonder she looks so familiar!"

"We're sorry for our rudeness, Taichou! It's an honor to be your subordinates! Please forgive us!" They all said in unison while bowing their head.

"T-thanks... It's an honor to be your new Taichou" She said softly as she laughed while wiping her tears and turned to her friends

"And thank you, for your help" She said

"No prob!" Ikkaku said as Yumichika and Toushiro nodded

"Taichou!" An oh so familiar voice called out as all of them turned around and see Rangiku jogging towards them

"Mou, what are you doing in here?!" Rangiku whined and turned around to see Reika

"Eh? Rei-chan? What are you doing in here? More importantly why are you wearing a _haori_? Oh wait, don't answer it! You're a Taichou, right?! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" She said and quickly hugged Reika before she can say anything

"T-thanks, Ran-chan" Reika manage to choke out

"Matsumoto, stop crushing her" Toushiro sighed

"What are you talking about- eh? Rei-chan? Gomen, Ree-chan!" Rangiku releases the petite girl

"I-it's okay" Reika breath out

"I'm just so happy!" Rangiku said as they all laughed. Toushiro sighed and smirked

'_Well, I guess she'll recover sooner than I thought' _he thought

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sigh... I'm so tired so I have nothing to say to you all... PLEASE REVIEW and vote on my poll and favorite this story okay? I would make me so happy... I might not able to update faster because I must give some instruction to the new Student Council member... Yeah, I'm still the President until I graduated and stuff... Well at least I got A's for all of my test :) Okay JA NE**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo **


	3. Mission! To The Human World!

**Ohayou!**

** Okay so, I'm tired and I have nothing to say just ENJOY!**

**Warning: **Definitely has an OCC character

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its Characters, nu-uh. BUT! I own my OC and the Plot!

* * *

_Memories/__**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talk

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Mission! To the Human World!**

A blonde haired girl was sitting down with a long white haired man while drinking tea in the 13th Division Barracks' porch. Ukitake invited Reika to come to his Barracks for some celebration to her promotion but because she has been busy for the past weeks she came a week after he invited her, even now, she was just finishing her paperwork. Reika sipped her tea and sighed while looking up to the sky. Ukitake chuckled and turned to the blonde

"What's wrong Rei-chan?" Ukitake asks

"Being a Taichou is difficult" Reika sighed

"How so?" He chuckled

"I have so many activities and I can't even talk with anyone because I don't know any of them except you, Ran-chan, Shiro-kun, Hana-chan, Kia-chan, Ichi-kun, Ikka-kun, Yumi-chan and the others but Ran-chan was drinking, Hana-chan's busy and Shiro-kun have lots of paperwork, Kia-chan's nowhere to be found, Ichi-kun and Hime-chains back to the Human World, Ikka-kun and Yumi-chan has some paperwork too and that left you... And the paperwork is so tiring" She explain as Ukitake chuckled once more

"Even when you lost your memories, you're still the same Rei-chan" He said, patting her head before ruffling her hair

"Really?" Reika asks

"Yes" He nodded before sipping on his tea. Reika sighed and sipped her tea too

"Anyway... Take-kun... Can I ask you something?" Reika asks

"Sure, What is it?" Ukitake said

"Can you tell me... Who am I really?" She asks

"You're Ayase Reika, the sweetest, nicest, and strongest yet clumsy Shinigami in Soul Society. Everyone loves you... You've a cheerful, nice and timid attitude, but you can be violent when you're mad... You're everything for everyone in the Gotei 13... Well in the other word you're a treasure for Gotei 13" Ukitake explain

"I see..." Reika said as they continue to drink the tea in silence.

After the small congratulation _party_, Reika bid Ukitake some goodbyes and thank you. She was on her track to Unohana's, she want to learn some medical stuff from her.

"Kaa-chan! Wait!" Came a cute voice. Reika turned and see a small pinknette running towards her with a grin plastered on her cute face. Reika giggled as she bent down to the little girl as she tackled Reika into a hug

"Eto... Chi-chan is it?" Reika smiled

"Yep! I know you can remember me!" Yachiru giggles

"Of course I do! You're too cute to be forgotten" Reika giggled while ruffling Yachiru's hair

"So, what's wrong?" Reika asks

"Eto... Actually Yamamoto Sotaichou told Ken-chan to give this to Hitsugaya Taichou but, Ken-chan said he's tired, so I was in charge to give this to Hitsugaya Taichou, but I found you and I'll give it to you!" Yachiru explain before giving Reika a paper

"Eh? Paper?" Reika asks, looking down at the paper

"A mission assignment for Hitsugaya Taichou" Yachiru said

"I see..." She nodded

"Well, I must go to bother Isa-chan and Byakushi! Ja ne, Kaa-chan!" Yachiru said happily. Reika giggles as she watched the little pinknette walks away happily.

"I wonder what's the mission..." She mumbles. She shrugged and sighed before running towards the 10th Division's Barracks. She softly knocked on Toushiro's office doors before opening it. She didn't seem to see anyone, so she opens the door even wider

"Sorry for intruding" Reika mumbles before walking in. She makes her way towards Toushiro's desk but stopped when she see the young Captain sleeping on his couch. Another flashback starts to come

"_**Ne, ne Shi-chan! Did you know, if you sleep well you'll grow up faster?" **_

"_**Where did you get that idea, Rei?" **_

"_**Fron Ichi-nii, Kia-chan and Hime-chan!"**_

"_**Don't listen to them"**_

"_**Don't say that! Why don't you give it a try? You want to grow faster, right? Or do you prefer to be shorter than me?"**_

"_**Shut up, Rei" **_

Reika fell down while clutching her throbbing head as she hold her groan in pain.

Toushiro wakes up from his slumber when he hears some groan of pain. He sat up and looks over to his side, only to see the petite blonde sitting on the ground while clutching her head. He quickly stood up and run towards her form before kneeling in front of her

"Reika! Are you okay?! Reika!" Toushiro ask panicky. Reika panted while gripping on his _haori _for support, she rested her head on his shoulder trying to regain her breath. Toushiro looked at her with a worried look as she sighed and looks up to him

"I'm okay" She breathed

"Are you sure?" He asks

"Yes..." She nodded weakly. Toushiro sighed and stand up before helping her stand up on her feet and support her walking towards the couch.

"Arigato" She smiles after she sat down

"Don't mention it. Anyway, what are you doing in here?" He asks

"Eto... Chi-chan told me to give this to you. It was from Yamamoto Sotaichou" She explain before handing him the paper as he unfolds it and started to read it

"What is it?" She asks

"Its seems that Yamamoto Sotaichou want me, you, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Matsumoto, Abarai and Kuchiki to go on a mission in the Human World to investigate on what happen to Orihime, Kurosaki and his friends... And he wanted us to stay for a while" Toushiro explained

"What's wrong with Hime-chan and Ichi-kun?" Reika asks worriedly

"That's something we must investigate" Toushiro said

"Well? What are we waiting for?" She said, smiling up to him

* * *

Reika, Toushiro, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were walking through the school's hallway, looking for Ichigo's classroom. Every student whispers and looking at the oddly, because they have never seen them before in this school

"So, Where is it?" Renji asks

"I don't know" Rangiku shrugged

"Didn't Yamamoto Sitaichou give you a memo before we left?" Renji asks

"I lost it!" Rangiku said, winking

"What the heck are you thinking, Rangiku-san?!" Renji growled

"Why don't you just lead us the way, Renji? You used to the Human World, aren't you?" Rangiku said

"You're the same!" He retorted

"I was staying here just for a short moment!" Rangiku defend herself

"Ran-chan. Ren-chan, please stop fighting" Reika said

"He started it!" Rangiku said while pointing out to the red headed Shinigami

"It's your faults, Rangiku-san! You're the one who lost the memo!" Renji yelled as Toushiro's vein appeared in his head

"Quit complaining! Reika, search his reiatsu" Toushiro said to the blonde and the girl nodded

"Man! How can they wear this weird clothes?" Ikkaku whined

"Students here are required to wear this" Renji explain

"You sure know a lot!" Rangiku said sarcastically before putting her hand around Reika's shoulder

"Leave me alone, Rangiku-san!" Renji glared as the woman grinned

"Even so, these uniforms are so tight!" Ikkaku whined again

"Why didn't you just untuck your shirt like ours?" Yumichika ask

"Baka! If I do that, I can't stick my wooden sword into my sash!" Ikkaku said, gripping his sword

"Ikka-kun... I've already told you that you shouldn't bring a sword to school... It's not allowed" Reika sighed at her Lieutenant

"But it was a wooden sword, Taichou!" Ikkaku said

"Even if it's a wooden sword, it's still not allowed!" Renji said

"Shut up! You just told me not to bring a real sword!" Ikkaku yelled

"It's the law here, in the Human World" Yumichika said

"I can't understand! What kind of stupid laws says that you can't carry a real sword?" Ikkaku asks

"You're weird, Ikkaku-san" Renji said

"Anyway, Rangiku-san...I think your clothes are too tight" Renji said

"It's not bad! I like these kind of clothes!" Rangiku said

"You're the only one who's happy to be dressed like this" Renji said

"Rei-chan like it too, didn't you Rei-chan?!"

"Ano... Ran-chan, I think my shirt's too big for me" Reika said

"Hey! Don't blame me! Taichou was the one who chooses it for you! I think he didn't want other man to stare at you!" Rangiku explain

"Eh?" Reika asks while blushing furiously

"Shut up, Matsumoto! Don't start to piss me off! And you guys, stop complaining and walks quietly!" Toushiro said, turning around to hide his blush

"Hai..." Renji and Rangiku said lazily

They stopped in front of a classroom

"This is his class" Reika stated

"Well? What are you waiting for? Open it!" Rangiku said happily. Reika nodded before slowly sliding the door open

"Sorry for intruding" She mumbles

"Mornin! How have ya been, Ichigo!" Renji said

"Ohayou, Ichi-nii!" Reika smiles

"Eh?" Ichigo asks confusedly

"R-Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku-san! R-Reika?! Toushiro!" Ichigo yelled

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou to you!" Toushiro growled

"What are you guys doing in here?!" Ichigo asks

"Mission from Yamamoto Sotaichou!" Reika said

"Mission? But, why did you come with them? Didn't you just returned?" Ichigo asks

"She is a Taichou! Awesome, right?!" Rangiku exclaim

"A Taichou? What Division?" Ichigo asks

"8th" Reika smiled

"What about Sh-"

"Promoted"Rangiku stated

"Okay... What's your mission?"

"We're here to help you for the upcoming battle with the Arrancar" Renji explain

"Arran... Who?" Ichigo asks

"Eh? What's up with you? Were you fighting without knowing who's your opponent?" Renji sweat dropped

"Fighting?" Ichigo asks dumbfoundedly

"I think he hit his head pretty bad" Rangiku said sarcastically as Reika laughed nervously

"Idiot! It was the guys who tore you up on the other day!" Rukia said, suddenly appeared in the window frame

"Rukia?!"

"K-Kuchiki-san?" A student said

"Whoa! Did she just come in through the window?!"

"So, that's why we haven't seen her in school in so long!"

"Baka! There's nothing to do with not coming to school!"

Suddenly Rukia jumps from the window and kick Ichigo right on his face

"Wh-what the hell are you doing, Rukia?!" Ichigo asks as Renji hold his hand before Rukia starts to slap him

"You bitch!" Ichigo yelled

"What's with those cowardly faces, Baka!" Rukia yelled before using her glove to drag out Ichigo's Shinigami form and run away with it

"Ara..." Reika said, sweat dropped

"I know this would happen" Rangiku said

"Yup. This guy always needs a look out" Renji said

"Well, if someone stuck their cowardly face like that, I'll do the same thing as her!" Ikkaku said

"Well, you have a cowardly face. Why don't you slap yourself?" Rangiku said

"I didn't have a cowardly face!" Ikkaku retorted

"Yes you did"

"Did not!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"Did not!"

"You guys! Be quiet!" Toushiro growled

"Hey look!" One of the students said

"What happen to Kurosaki?"

"You can see the white of his eyes, right?"

"Oh my! Is he dead?"

"Those guys looks dangerous. The one with red hair and tattoos!"

"Don't let them bother you, Renji. It's just human running off with their mouth" Ikkaku said

"A blonde woman with big tits!" Rangiku blinks

"A silver haired middle schooler!" Toushiro glared

"A bob haired pretty guy!" Yumichika twitched

"A blonde haired middle schooler with big tits also that bald dude, carrying a wooden sword!" One of them finished as Toushiro and Ikkaku twitched, Reika blushed while Rangiku holding Toushiro by the shoulder, preventing him to attack them

"Oi! The one who called me bald, get over here..." Ikkaku growled

"Don't let them bother you. It's just human running off with their mouth" Renji mocked before dropping Ichigo from his grip

"Shut up!" Ikkaku yelled before starts to attach them, but Renji stops him by gripping his hand

"Ikkaku! Stop it!"

"Let me have 'em!" Ikkaku yelled as Toushiro fisted his fist

"S-Shiro-kun..." Reika stuttered

"Somebody takes care for me" Toushiro growled

* * *

"Ne... Rei-chan, Are you sure you don't want to come to Ichigo's house?" Rangiku ask

"Nah... I'll just stroll down and check on the situation around here" Reika said

"Do you want us to come with you, Taichou?" Ikkaku asks

"No thanks" Reika smiles

"Just don't get yourself into a problem, okay?" Toushiro ask

"Hai, hai" Reika nodded before jumping off from roof to roof.

When the sun is almost down, Reika sat down on a swing while eating some dango, she has informed Rangiku that she is not going back to Orihime's until late. She looks up to the sky as her pendant glows. Reika blinked and closes her eyes before stop eating and stood up from the swing. She quickly leaped away to Inoue's house, when she arrived, she stepped down to the roof and see Toushiro sitting on the roof while looking up to the sky

"Shiro-kun!" Reika yelled

"What? What is it?" Toushiro ask before standing up and walks toward her

"Something's coming towards here" Reika said

"What?"

"I think it was the Arrancar that we've been talking about, there's several of them" Reika explains

"I see..." Toushiro said before swallowing his Gikon and Reika did the same

"You're going to fight?" Toushiro ask

"I'm a Taichou, it's my job" Reika smiles

"You're right" He pause before turns around to his Gigai

"Go somewhere safe with her Gigai" Toushiro demanded as his Gigai nodded and walks off.

"Taichou!" Rangiku appeared

"Where's Orihime Inoue?" He asks after drawing his Zanpakutō

"I told her to watch my Gigai, so she won't try to join the fight" Rangiku explained

"I see" He paused again

"Prepare yourself, Reika, Matsumoto. They're here" Toushiro said as three men suddenly appeared

"They're fast" Rangiku muttered

"Nice to meet you" One of them said before appeared behind Toushiro and cross blades with him

"Taichou!"

"Shiro-kun!"

Both of the female get attacked by their each opponent. Rangiku leapt back while Reika blocked the attack and Toushiro along with his opponent jump to another building, leaving Reika who's staring into her opponent's piercing green eyes

"4th Espada, Ulqiourra" He said

"Eh?... 8th Division Taichou, Ayase Reika" She said before they clashes and leapt back from each other

"Ayase Reika... You're Kurama's target" he stated

"Kurama?" She asks as Ulqiourra appeared behind her

"Yes. Prepare to die, little girl" He said before lift up his hand, ready to stab her back

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Still... I've got nothing to say! STAY TUNE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW Okay? It'll make me updates faster! Well... It's kinda late in here... So, JA NE!**

**Love, UeharaSakura & AyaseReika :)**

**XoXoXo**


	4. Clash! SHinigami, Arrancar & Espada

**Yo!**

**Karina is here! You see, i'm reinna, i mean uehara sakura's bestfriend. i'm in charge to say ENJOY! from reinna/uehara, she says enjoy please!**

**Warning: **Definitely has an OCC character

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its Characters, nu-uh. BUT! I own my OC and the Plot!

* * *

_Memories/__**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talk

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Clash! Shinigami, Arrancar**

**and Espada!**

Reika stood feets away from Ulquiorra after blocking his attack with Seki which generates an orb of light blue energy, that not only blocks attacks, but also repels whatever strikes it. It's lucky for her to mastered Bakudō and learned Seki from Ukitake.

Ulquiorra stumbles as he tried to stand up. He looks up to her after regaining his composure. He scoffed, "You're strong for a baka gaki" He states

"I'm not a baka gaki, you freak!" Reika pouted

"And I'm not a freak, baka gaki" He said

"Why did you come to here?" She ask

"It's none of your bussiness, baka gaki" He said before appearing in front of her and punch her stomach. Reika manages to catches his punch and gripped on his hand but, Ulquiorra quickly threw her into the nearby building. Ulquiorra scowled when he sees Reika climbed out from the building without any scratches or anything at all.

"Tch, You're still alive?" He said

"Of course, I am!" Reika exclaimed

"Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō" She said, firing a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy causing Ulquiorra to block it.

"Tch" Ulquiorra glared at her

"What?" She ask, innocently, Ulquiorra scoffed at her.

'_Jii-chan... why did you put a limiter on me that left me only 15 percent of my power...?' _Reika thought before slowly took a deep breath and let it all out. She gripped on her Zanpakutō and slowly unsheathed it

"Sorera o subete moyasu, Yōko" She activated her Zanpakutō as a pure white silk appeared on the of the hilt.

"Bakuhatsu hinotama!" She added as she throw some fireballs at him and he dodge it with his hand.

"Pathetic, baka gaki" He stated

"Hinoarashi!" She yelled before sending a huge wave of flames at him. Ulquiorra's eyes wided as he defend himself. Reika sighed as she clasp her hand and smiles when she see the smokes. It was her turn to be shocked, her eyes widen when she see Ulquiorra stood unharmed while in his Resurrección form

"Ara..." Reika sighed

"Che, you make me sick, stupid gaki" he mocked

"..." Reika stood still in her place

"Got nothing to say? Well, let's get going" He paused

"Luz de la Luna" He muttered as he generates a green energy javelin before quickly appeared beside Reika and starts to swung the javelin.

"Kesshō no Yoroi!" Reika quickly said as a thick sheet of crystal wrapped around her arm before she dodge the attack with it. Ulquiorra backed down and stares at her. Reika backed away and extended her hand towards him

"Hadō #31 Shakkahō" Reika said before firing a powerful crimson red energy and Ulquiorra once again dodge it

"Baka gaki" He muttered

"Stop calling me that, you freak" Reika retorted

"Be quiet, I'll make sure that you'll die for sure" He paused once more

"Cero oscuras" He stated while a black cero with a green outline at the stood still blonde haired girl

Meanwhile, Toushiro's eyes widen when he heard an explosion sound emerged from Reika's directions. That's completely bad. But, it's not like Reika cound get hurt, right? She is the strongest Shinigami in Soul Society and she even surpassed Yamamoto's power. So, she can't die now, right? Even if everyone thought about her like that, Toushiro knew that Reika has her limit, she just come back and didn't have the same abilities like before.

"What is it?" Shawlong ask, "Worried?"

"...No"

"Are you sure? I know that the explosion came from your girlfriend's place" he smirked

"So what?" Toushiro growled

"Aren't you worried? She's fighting th 4th Espada... he's too strong for her" Shawlong said

"I don't care"

"You don't? Or are you just simply worried?"

"Shut up!" Toushiro yelled _'What takes it so long? Reika won't make it if we continue like this' _He thought looking down at Rangiku. Nakeem realise Toushiro was looking at Reika and then he turned around to Rangiku. She breathed in and looked at the communicator _'What's taking them so long? Rei-chan is in trouble!' _Rangiku thought

"You're still breathing?" he asks and stopped by the sound of communicator as he trying to step on her

"**Matsumoto Rangiku! 10th Division Fukutaichou-sama! You're hereby authorized to use full force!" **

Rangiku stood up and block Nakeem's kicks.

"Arigatou!" She yelled and then turned around to her friends

"Taichou! Renji!" She yelled as the two of them turned around at her, "We've got permission to break the limiter!"

'_Finally! Please hold on Reika!' _Toushiro thought

"Finally!" Renji yelled

'_Rei-chan! Please be okay!' _Rangiku thought

"Limit, release!" The three of them yelled

Meanwhile, Reika gripped on her Zanpakutō and looks toward Ulquiorra who just emerged from the building. _'He's strong...' _Reika thought when she see him unharmed. Suddenly, her communicator rang before she picks it up and put it on her ear

"Hai?" She ask

"**Ayase Reika, 8th Division Taichou-sama! You're hereby authorized to use full force!" **

Reika's face lit up as she smiled

"How about Ikka-kun?" She ask

"**Madarame Fukutaichou-sama has already informed earlier" **

"I see... Arrigatou" She said before putting the communicator back as a Strelitzia insignia of the 8th Division appears on her chest. Ulquiorra looked at her while frowning his brows.

"Limit, Release!" Reika yelled as her reiatsu increased rapidly

'_Her reiatsu's incredibly strong... just like Kurama said, no wonder he choose her' _Ulquiorra thought

"What's _'Limit, Release'_?"

"In order avoid unnecessarily influencing spirit in the Human World, Taichou and Fukutaichou of the Gotei 13, have their reiatsu drastically limited by a seal, the seal represent insignia for each Division, it was placed before we come here. The actuall total amount of power that sealed is 80% of our maximum, but for me, Yamamoto Sotaichou sealed 85% of my maximum" Reika explained

"And now you're five time stronger?" He ask

"Indeed" Reika smiled before appearing behind Ulquiorra

"Saisho no dansu, shizuka shasen" She murmured before slashing him with her Zanpakutō which generates some water as Ulqiourra get thrown a few feet from her

"Damn" He said

"That's not a nice word, you freak" She said

"Shut up, Baka Gaki" Ulquiorra growled before using Sonido towards her but Reika disappear to his back

"You're slow" She said

"Tsugini dansu, shi ichigeki" She said as she pointed the tip of her Zanpakutō to his back and something like some snows storm throw him once more to a building. Ulquiorra stumbles as he tried to stand up while coughing some snow out from his mouth.

"Having fun?" Reika smiles sweetly

"I hate you" He stated

"Come on, don't say that" Reika said

"Dai san dansu, chimei ichigeki" She said before firing fireballs at him but he dodge it and pointed out his finger

"Cero Oscuras" He said before firing his cero before Reika disappear once more

"Kage no fukusei" She murmured disappear once more and appeared on his back

"That's wont work on me, Baka gaki" He said as he cross blades with her

"Now, die" He said before stabbing her stomach with his hand

"Stupid gaki" He said

"Who are you calling a stupid gaki, you freak?" Reika voice said from above

"What?!" Ulquiorra said before looking up

"Looks like you kill the wrong girl" She giggled as the person that he stabbed turned into a smoke

"Shadow replication?" He ask

"Saigo no dansu, saigo no dageki" She said, striking him with an electricity that generated from her Zanpakutō. Ulquiorra glared at her as he tried to stand up once more while wiping the blood out from his face

"Segunda Etapa" He said before turning into a scarier appearances

"Really? Now?" Reika sighed

**With Toushiro & Shawlong**

"Well, it's looks like their battles will ends" Shawlong states when he feels Ulquiorra's reiatsu

"It's amazing for her to make Ulquiorra release his second Resurrección form" He said

'_Second form?' _Toushiro thought

"You look suprised, Taichou-san" Shawlong

"Shut up" Toushiro growled

'_Don't you dare to die Reika' _Toushiro thought

"What's the matter?" Shawlong ask, "Are you giving up?"

"I'm just getting started..." Toushiro stated before attacking Shawlong

**Back with Reika & Ulquiorra:**

"You are strong..." Ulquiorra muttered between gasping

"But not enough to defeat me" He said before wiping his blood from his mouth

"Really?" Reika blinked

"Why did Kurama even choose a baka gaki?" Ulquiorra ask

"I'm not a baka gaki, freak!" Reika pouted

"Whatever" He rolled his eyes

"Hadō #32. Ōkasen" She said as she raised her Zanpakutō horizontally in front of her and generates a yellow orb, which widen itself along the length of her swords. Ulquiorra dodges the attack and pointed out his finger

"Cero Oscuras" He said as he fires a black with a green outline at her. Reika disappear and appeared behind him before punching him for several time and then she put her hand on his stomach

"Hadō #33 Sōkatsui" She muttered as a blue flames discharge from her palm and Ulquiorra thrown to the nearby building _'I don't think I can hold him any more...' _Reika though before sighing

"Let's end this" Reika said

"Ittō Kasō!" She yelled as a massive pillar of red fire erupt for the ground in the shape of giant katana's tip and make a loud explosion sound while damaging the place around it.

**Toushiro & Rangiku:**

"The hell?" Toushiro turned around to the loud explosion sound. Shawlong took an opportunity of this and ran away

"Reika..." He muttered, "Matsumoto!"

"Hai! Just a moment, Taichou!" Rangiku said while continuing to fight with Nakeem. Toushiro growled before chasing after Shawlong

"You're not going anywhere!" Toushiro yelled before encasing Shawlong with his ices. As the ice shattered, Toushiro's wings also shattering as he falls into a nearby building.

"Taichou!" Rangiku yelled as she move away with Shunpo towards Toushiro

"Taichou" She muttered before kneeling beside him

"Reika..." Toushiro muttered, "C-contact her..."

"But Taichou, you're-"

"Please Matsumoto, I'm begging you" He choked out as Rangiku's eyes widen in shock because she just hears her Captain is actually _begging _to her

"I understand" She said before grabbing the communicator

"Rei-chan, this is Rangiku, are you there?!" Rangiku ask as some coughing and a sound of friction was heard. Rangiku assumes that Reika was lying on the ground, badly injured

"**I-i'm here Ran-chan" **Rangiku hears her chuckled dryly **"I'm perfectly okay... but, the Espada has escape... How's Shiro-kun?"**

"He's injured"

"**What! Ugh- I-i'll be there" **

"But, Rei-chan you're-"

Reika appeared beside Rangiku and fall to the ground while gripping on her stomach

"Rei-chan!" Rangiku cried out

"I'm okay" Reika smiles softly at Rangiku before putting her left hand to Toushiro's wounds and healing it. Rangiku notice that there's something wrong with the petite Captain and about to ask her but, Toushiro questioned her first

"What's wrong with your hand?" he ask while looking at her in the eye

"Nothing is wrong" She replied as she finished her healing. Toushiro sat up and frowned at her

"You're lying, Reika" Toushiro said

"I'm not" she turned around

"Rei-chan..." Rangiku sat next to her

"I'm fine, really" She gave them a weak smile

"Stop lying to me, Reika" Toushiro demanded

"I'm not lying, Shiro-kun" Reika said

"You've no talent in lying, Reika" Toushiro sighed

"Rei-chan, we all know you can't lie to anybody" Rangiku said

"I didn't lie" She insisted

"Ayase Reika... tell me what's wrong with you now" He growled

"I-i-" the next thing they know, Reika collapse to the ground. "Rei-chan!" Rangiku cried out as she watches her Captain quickly catches the petite blonde Captain. "Reika!" Toushiro exclaimed and the last thing she hears was Toushiro faint yelling to Rangiku, before blacking out.

* * *

**In The Morning:**

"She used too much of her healing power with a little Reiatsu and so much wounds she have. Also, she damage her right hand with some kind of an explosion if I'm not wrong" Inoue explained while watching the white haired Captain who's looking at his lover who's wrapped in so much bandages with a concern eyes "But, she'll be okay.. She is strong so, don't worry" Orihime said "Thanks Orihime Inoue" Toushiro said "Anything for Ika-chan..." Inoue looked at the Captain

"Well, I'll leave you three alone..." Inoue smiled

"Thanks Orihime" Rangiku said as the orange headed girl walks out from the door and looks back to see the blonde haired Captain before closing the door

'_Rei-chan...' _Rangiku thought worriedly

"This is all my faults" Toushiro mumbles

"Taichou..."

"I should've saved her"

"It's not your faults Taichou! Please don't blame yourself again!" Rangiku said

"Those guys are weaklings. They wasn't Vasto Lorde, not even Adjuchas. Even I, a Taichou couldn't even defeat a Gillian class without releasing my limiters. I-I, they're too strong..." Toushiro sighed, "Or I'm a weak Taichou" Toushiro sit down on the chair beside her bed

"No you're not!" Rangiku exclaimed

"What kind of boyfriend am I? Letting her to get hurt... I'm really is weak" Toushiro sighed while covering his face

"Don't say that, Taichou! Don't you dare to say that you're weak! This is not your faults and everyone knows it, even Rei-chan... so, don't blame yourself!" Rangiku said

"You're right Matsumoto. Sorry" Toushiro mumbles

"It's rare of you to show emotion" Rangiku teased, trying to cheer him up

"Shut up, Matsumoto" Toushiro glared

"Well, I hope Rei-chan will wake up soon so I can take her to go shopping with me" Rangiku smiled

"Yeah" Toushiro smirked and suddenly the door bursted open

"Reika-dono!"

Toushiro sighed at the sound of the 13th Division Lieutenant's voice as Kuchiki Rukia appeared into the room

"Rukia, stop making a fuss" Ichigo's voice said as he cames in

"Oh shut up Ichigo" Rukia rolled her violet eyes

"Oh... it's you, Kurosaki, Kuchiki. No wonders" Toushiro said

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ichigo said

"Nothing" Toushiro stated before turning his head from them

"Che, whatever" Ichigo said "How's Rei?" he asked, looking at Rangiku

"Not so bad I think" Rangiku folded her arms while sighing

"She'll be fine, right?" Rukia ask

"Yea" Rangiku nodded

"Good" Rukia sighed

"We've to make a plan to protect Reika" Toushiro said

"From what?" Ichigo ask

"Kurama" Toushiro growled

"Kurama? Who's that?" Ichigo asked

"Stupid as always I see" Toushiro said sarcastically as Ichigo twitched

"You forget?" Rangiku stares at him in disbelieve

"How could you forget about the man who attacked Reika-dono?!" Rukia smacked him

"Thanks Kuchiki, he need it" Toushiro said

"It's my pleasure, Hitsugaya Taichou" Rukia said

"You both are mean. I wish Rei is awake" Ichigo sighed

"No one will defend you this time Ichigo" Rangiku laughed

"Shut up. Just tell me what's the plan" Ichigo said

"The plan is..."

**Somewhere in Hueco Mundo:**

"So, how's she?" The dark haired man ask

"Just like you said... she's incredibly strong" Ulquiorra replied, "But... are you sure that Kurama'll come?"

"Definitelly" Aizen smirked "Let's just wait for a few days and search for her weakness untill Kurama comes" he added "What's your plan?" Ulquiorra ask

"You'll know it soon" he smirked "We'll wait untill she heals and then attack her along with her friend" Aizen smirked

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I believe that you all wonder why am i (Karina) here. well, reinna is kinda -incredibly- sick and she make a request to posted this chapter for her and send her apologize to you all. it's kinda sad that she says that maybe she can't posted this chapter... so, let's pray for reinna/uehara's health, let's hope that the doctor can cure her, she also said that sorry for the bad grammars because she can't fixed it until she recover. and for her beta-reading client, she can't beta read your story until she recover, she say she's incredibly sorry for this. that's all i can say.**

**Love, IrianaKarina**

**UeharaSakura(ReinnaMichele)**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
